


Lumina

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Aziraphale tiene una misión en Camelot: Encontrar a un ser excepcional para ayudarle a cumplir el destino de aquel reino.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lumina

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic participa en el Reto Crossover de la pagina Ineffables Fanficker.
> 
> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un crossover pero decidí que si lo hacía sería de Good Omen y Merlin, mis dos series favoritas.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> P.D.-Dejé los nombres de "Arthur" y "Merlin" como su escritura en inglés, de otra forma tendría que haber utilizado "Azirafel" para el ángel y no quería intercambiar eso

Estaba por llegar al reino según recordaba el mapa que le habían entregado cuando le asignaron la misión; pero era de noche y no divisaba muy bien en donde se encontraba pues el bosque era realmente muy oscuro y la luna estaba oculta.

Aziraphale pensó que quizá lo mejor sería sentarse a esperar que la luz del sol hiciera su aparición, así que siguió el camino de un arroyo intentando encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y pasar el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando vio aquello.

No podía distinguir bien de qué o quién se trataba pues estaba de espaldas pero si notaba como aquellas luces estaban a su alrededor. La persona en cuestión recitaba vocablos de un idioma que Aziraphale pensó nunca volver a escuchar; distinguió las palabras, hablaba sobre la luz, de cómo deseaba que se manifestara, de lo hermosa que era y lo agradecido que estaba con ella por permitirle utilizarla. El ángel sintió como todo a su alrededor emanaba amor y felicidad en ese momento, era como si la naturaleza estuviese encantada de que aquello estuviese pasando y, no podía mentir, él también lo estaba.

—Esto es hermoso— Dijo Aziraphale.

La persona volteó a verle, el ángel solo pudo distinguir como un brillo dorado desaparecía de aquellos ojos. No distinguió sus facciones pues inmediatamente se echó a correr, parecía que se había asustado.

—Bueno, ni hablar —Aziraphale se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, esperando la mañana.

+++++++++++

Por la tarde llegó a Camelot y le organizaron un festín.

Solo había bastado entregarle al joven rey el pliego de papel que Gabriel le había dado para que Arthur Pendragon ordenara que le alojarán en las mejores cámaras del castillo y empezara a organizar un banquete en su honor. Aziraphale no había leído el pergamino y no entendía el motivo de tanta celebración pero no negaría lo mucho que estaba disfrutando los manjares que le estaban sirviendo.

La mayoría sonreía en el festejo; el mismísimo rey reía a carcajadas, también la reina y los caballeros, incluso algunos sirvientes, casi todos reían ahí a excepción de aquel joven con pañoleta roja en el cuello que le observaba cauteloso mientras asistía al rey. Aziraphale no entendía el porque le miraba así pero no quería prestarle importancia, él tenía una misión y debía cumplirla.

Se centró en disfrutar de la comida del banquete; hacía mucho que no comía algo así, debía aprovechar el momento. Escuchó las pláticas que tenían todos, era un buen ambiente.

—Mi padre me contó de sus grandes hazañas —Le dijo el rey Arthur durante la cena, levantándose de su silla para hacer un brindis —Espero que nos pueda educar a todos sobre el mundo que sus ojos han visto y todo lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida, Sir Aphale

—Estaré encantado —Respondió el ángel sonriente. No sabía ni siquiera de lo que estaba hablando el rey.

Vio aplaudir a la mayoría a excepción de aquel joven quien le observaba con más sospecha y temor que antes; Aziraphale seguía sin entender.

+++++++++++

La misión de Aziraphale era encontrar a alguien entre toda la gente de Camelot, una persona que debía sobresalir entre todas pues, según le habían dicho, tenía dones impresionantes que ni los mismos ángeles o demonios podían poseer. (Por qué en el plan divino había seres excepcionales con dones especiales, algo que alguna vez escuchó a Crowley cuestionarse pero Aziraphale había preferido ignorar pues no era correcto).

Su deber era encaminar a aquella persona hacia el camino del bien, guiarle en su destino, cuidar que lo cumpliera, asegurarse de eso pues alguien con tal poder podía ser corrompible y podía causar muchos estragos.

Pero ¿cómo detectar a alguien así? No tenía idea pues Aziraphale era un ser etéreo y podía percibir muchas cosas pero algo como aquello que le denominaban “magia” no era algo que él sintiera a menos que se manifestara.

Además, aquel tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas en el reino de Camelot, había incluso una pena por ello, algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo pero las reglas decían no debía intervenir en esos aspectos, eso era algo que los humanos pagarían por hacer tales barbaridades, según lo dicho por el arcángel Michael.

Así que, al estar aquello prohibido y la gente amedrentada, preguntar directamente a sus sospechosos era imposible, lo cual dificultana más las cosas pues si fuese un hechicero lo menos haría en ese lugar sería admitir sus poderes ante ellos. Incluso él debía ser cuidadoso con los milagros si quería evitar el papeleo post desincorporación.

Debía buscar una forma de encontrar a esa persona pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que ninguno de los dos estuviese en peligro? Porque estar en ese castillo también era ser constantemente observado.

Porque para agregarle más dificultad al asunto aquel joven de pañoleta, Merlin, según le habían presentado, no había dejado de vigilarle. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero estaba seguro que no era ninguna coincidencia encontrárselo en cada lugar al que iba, en cada reunión a la que acudía o cada vez que paseaba por el pueblo. Incluso Aziraphale le había atrapado en sus aposentos revisando sus cosas, excusándose con mantener limpio el lugar (cosa que no era necesaria) o en lugares poco comunes a los que se suponía alguien de su rango no podía entrar sin que alguien lo notara, siempre excusándose.

Realmente era un muchacho muy extraño.

+++++++++++

Las semanas pasaban entre idas y venidas en el reino, pues si iba a estar ahí, Aziraphale había decidido unirse a los caballeros que acompañaban al rey. No había sido difícil unirse cuando, al parecer, el pergamino le señalaba como un noble muy importante. Pronto el ángel se convirtió en uno de los principales elementos de las caravanas; a veces no había día en el que Arthur Pendragon no le pidiese que le acompañara a alguna misión.

Y disfrutaba mucho pasear por reinos vecinos, conocer tanta gente y probar la comida en cada sitio.

Pero si había algo que no le gustaba era pelear, siempre encontraba la manera de zafarse de eso, pues sabía que la violencia no era la respuesta. Nunca hacía daño, todo lo contrario, buscaba la manera de ayudar a cambiar el pensamiento de aquellos que estaban en contra.

Pero a veces eso era difícil pues con Merlin cerca las cosas siempre eran algo complicadas, siempre le tenía vigilado. Realmente no entendía cómo es que el muchacho estaba ahí, solo era un sirviente, inofensivo y sin armas que terminaba en medio del campo de batalla Y aún así, por alguna razón y por más peligrosas que se vieran las cosas Merlin lograba escapar de los peligros y los demás lo notaban pero siempre le justificaban.

—Debe tener un ángel de la guarda— Decía Sir Leon mientras regresaban a Camelot.  
—Vaya ayuda divina— Reía Gwaine, otro de los caballeros, quien llevaba un vendaje en uno de sus brazos. —Esta es la tercera vez que me hieren a mi en el mes, con todo mi entrenamiento… oye, Merlin, quisiera algo de esa ayuda divina que tienes.

"Es improbable" pensaba Aziraphale. "Así no funcionan las cosas".

Pero Merlín pretendía no escuchar, solo se quedaba callado, mirando hacia el frente.

Parecía triste.

+++++++++++

Una noche Aziraphale decidió pasear por el bosque.

Había luna llena y realmente estaba cansado de estar encerrado en sus cámaras sin hacer mucho; ya había leído todos los libros que Geoffrey de Monmouth le había cedido y estaba seguro que podía ir por más pero no podía hacerle eso a ese buen hombre, no a escondidas.

Así que, escabulléndose de los guardias y guiándose con la luz de la luna salió de la ciudadela y después del pueblo, caminando sin un lugar en específico al cual ir.

Camino mucho, llegando al bosque y adentrándose a él.

Y mientras avanzaba se sintió solo, fue entonces cuando comenzó a fantasear con la idea de encontrarse con alguien en ese lugar; ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquel demonio? hacía cientos de años que no se veían, no desde Pompeya, de dónde ni siquiera sé habían podido despedir, solamente habían escapado de ahí lo más rápido que habían podido al ver el volcán amenazante. Recordaba un poco ver hacia atrás y pensó ver a Crowley correr sujetando a un niño entre sus brazos y a otro de la mano. Quizá solo había sido su impresión por el traumático asunto de la erupción.

Esperaba volverlo a ver pronto, extrañaba platicar con él.

Pronto cualquier sensación de soledad se disipó, pues sus pensamientos se ocuparon en otra cosa y es que lo que estaba viendo era impresionante. Las luces que había visto tiempo atrás estaban ahí, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue quien estaba controlando aquello.

Era el joven sirviente, Merlin, con destellantes ojos dorados, sonriente, con luces a su alrededor. De nuevo el ángel notó la felicidad y el amor de la naturaleza, de cada ser vivo del bosque, todos reaccionando a lo que el joven siervo estaba haciendo.

—Es fantástico —Aziraphale dijo sonriente, incluso él sentía emoción.

Merlin le miró asustado y las luces se apagaron, junto con el brillo de sus ojos; el muchacho se echó a correr o al menos eso pretendió hacer.

Y es que, aunque Merlin pudiese escabullirse de las situaciones más extrañas uno de sus rasgos característicos de los cuales se había dado cuenta Aziraphale era que el muchacho era muy torpe al caminar, algo que a veces eso le causaba gracia a todos pero a él no, mucho menos en ese momento en el que parecía que sus pies se enredaban haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Aziraphale corrió hacia él, intentando ayudarle pero el joven solo negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba la mano que se le estaba ofreciendo; el ángel sólo le observó un momento, notando cómo es que algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Merlin. Le miró más fijamente, notando que se mordía los labios, como si estuviese conteniendo un grito, parecía angustiado y adolorido.

—Merlin ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el ángel.  
—Me golpee con una roca… c… creo… creo que me rompí una pierna —Merlin señaló hacia su pierna derecha.  
—Oh…

Y era verdad.

El joven parecía querer invocar un hechizo pero el dolor debía ser mucho pues no lo estaba logrando.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso ¿sí? —Preguntó el ángel.

Merlin solo frunció el ceño.

Sin decir más, Aziraphale paso una de sus manos sobre la pierna del joven hechicero, haciendo que esta se recuperara al instante.

—¿Esta bien?—Le dijo Aziraphale.  
—¿Cómo es que…? —Merlin movía la pierna de un lado a otro, incluso se levantó y saltó con ella —- ¿Usted es un hechicero?  
—Oh, no muchacho, claro que no —Respondió el ángel.  
—Pero puede hacer magia.  
—Para nada, es algo distinto, pero tú, jovencito, parece que tienes unos dones excepcionales  
—No… no es lo que usted piensa.  
—¿No?  
—No, verá, eso fue…  
—No puedes negarlo, sé lo que vi.

El muchacho no dijo nada, solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso, realmente parecía incómodo en ese momento ¿Por qué no estarlo? Vivía en Camelot…

—Hagamos un intercambio de… secretos —Aziraphale le extendió la mano —Tu no dices nada de cómo te ayude a curar tu pierna y yo no diré nada sobre lo tuyo, de esto ni de la noche anterior...

Merlin se quedó pensativo un momento, como si dudara en darle la mano al ángel. Le miró a los ojos, como si buscara un rastro de malicia en él y aquella duda se retiró de su expresión.

—Hecho—El joven cerró el trato con un apretón de manos.

Regresaron juntos a Camelot y mientras caminaban Merlin no dijo ninguna palabra, pero Azirpahale sentía algo nuevo en el ambiente, era un poco de confianza.

+++++++++++

Después de aquello comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, incluso en ocasiones se escapaban de sus deberes para convivir más, así Aziraphale buscaba asegurarse de que aquel joven siervo era a quien realmente estaba buscando para cumplir su misión, pero aún y cuando no estaba convencido eso no le impidió comenzar una amistad con ese humano, algo que el ángel no había tenido en siglos, pues cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más confianza le tenía, algo que el ángel agradecía, pues si fuese él y tuviese miedo de ser descubierto y quemado en una hoguera nunca diría nada sobre su magia a nadie, porque parecía que casi nadie sabía sobre lo especial que era Merlin.

A veces Aziraphale no entendía el motivo de guardarse tal cosa, pues estaba seguro que si Merlin decía su secreto podría cambiar el rumbo del reino en cuestión de la magia ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que era querido? pues él no solo era un sirviente común y corriente o ayudante y aprendiz del médico de la corte, no, el muchacho tenía un rol más significativo en la mesa que todos percibían pero que nadie comentaba.

Era uno de los miembros más importantes y ni siquiera ocupaba una silla en la Mesa Redonda.

Pues todos querían a Merlin y sus palabras eran tomadas muy en cuenta, se notaba lo valioso que era para todos ahí, desde los caballeros principales que le consideraban como un amigo muy valioso, alguien a quien incluso tenerle devoción a pesar de su rango, hasta la manera en la que la reina Guinevere decía en voz alta que el joven era su mejor amigo.

Aziraphale estaba seguro que si les confesaba a ellos su naturaleza le aceptarían y le querrían.

Sobre todo porque había un miembro en el castillo, el más importante de todos, que podía cambiar las cosas y en quien Aziraphale podía sentir gran estimación hacia el muchacho. Porque Merlin era muy especial para el rey Arthur Pendragon, se notaba inmediatamente el cariño que el monarca tenía por el siervo.

No lo decían abiertamente, pues frente a todos solo eran rey y sirviente, pero los más cercanos a ellos sabían de la amistad que había entre los dos, era un secreto a voces. El ángel entendía que los humanos tenían sus divisiones, pero había cosas que no se podían ocultar, Arthur y Merlin eran mejores amigos, podía sentir ese amor recíproco entre ellos.

¿Merlin no se daba cuenta de lo significante que era en la vida de Arthur?

Era una amistad preciosa, él podía sentir aquellos destellos de amor y era desbordante. El ángel estaba seguro que ese amor sería suficiente para que Arthur cambiará las cosas.

“¿Lo sería?” Le dijo una voz muy familiar para él “ ¿El amor es suficiente para cambiar las cosas?”

No quiso responder.

“Tu bien sabes que no”. La voz resonó en su mente.

Aquello le abrumó.

+++++++++++

—¿Por qué no le dices a Arthur sobre tu magia? —Aziraphale le preguntó una tarde mientras observaban aquel lago.  
—No estaría bien—Merlin respondió con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No podría ponerle en ese predicamento. Todos los que saben, como mi madre, Gaius o amigos han sufrido alguna consecuencia por ello. Y no, Arthur no tiene que enterarse de esto ¿sí? no quiero que… no quiero que él… bueno… no cuando nosotros….

El joven parecía querer llorar, realmente sufría por el secreto.

—Dicen que debemos cumplir con algo del destino —El joven sonrió fugazmente al decir eso.  
—¿Tú lo crees? —Preguntó el ángel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a un humano decir aquella palabra. —¿Quiénes dicen eso?  
—Muchas personas… algunas criaturas… es ridículo.

Aziraphale no comprendía, sí, sabía lo que era el destino y también los Planes Divinos pero no tenía idea de que aquello tuviese mucho que ver con aquel joven en ese reino.

—Algunos me llaman Emrys —El joven hechicero le confesó.  
—¿Quién? —Preguntó Aziraphale, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.  
—Los druidas, ellos me dicen Emrys.

Sabía algo de los druidas, había convivido con algunos de ellos pero nunca le habían mencionado aquel nombre, quizá era muy significativo como para que cualquiera lo escuchase y es que Aziraphale podía sentir que había cierta carga en él.

—Es un nombre ridículo, lo sé… —Sonrió el muchacho.  
—Yo también tengo otro nombre— Confesó Aziraphale, quería que aquella confianza fuera recíproca.  
—Oh… ¿Sí?  
—Aziraphale  
—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que el nombre que nos dio no era suyo ¿Sabe? desde que llegó supe que usted no era normal.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Tiene algo… no puedo decir que es, pero tiene cierta energía que es diferente a la de todos los demás.

Esa fue su señal, era él con quien debía estar; comprendió entonces el porqué el joven parecía siempre vigilarlo, pues además de lo ocurrido la primera vez que se encontraron en el bosque el siervo detectaba su naturaleza aunque no le nombraba por lo que era. Eso era impresionante, pues en todo ese tiempo que había estado en el castillo el ángel no se había percatado de quien era Merlin y si no lo hubiese descubierto en el bosque, quizá nunca se habría percatado de ello.

—Es bueno encontrar a alguien casi como yo —Confesó el muchacho —¿Sabe lo que es estar siempre solo? ¿Con temor a que le descubran? ¿A qué todos se alejen de usted por considerarle un monstruo? Sí, mi madre me ama pero creo que todo esto es demasiado para ella y ni todo el amor del mundo pueden compensar el tener que lidiar con alguien como yo, mucho menos en una aldea tan pequeña, por eso me envió aquí.

Merlin parecía querer llorar.

—A veces me pregunto ¿por qué nací con esto? ¿Por qué me permitieron venir al mundo así? Gaius dijo que era para hacer cosas grandes pero ¿por qué yo?—El joven mago solo miraba el cielo como si buscara una respuesta divina.

Merlin se estaba sincerando con él y Aziraphale no sabía que decirle, porque quizá aquellos sentimientos que emanaban del joven era incomprensibles para él pero mientras le veía llorar pensó que, quizá, no lo entendía pues nunca se había sentido fuera de lugar.

Realmente no sabía qué decirle, pues no comprendía.

Y el ángel pensó que quizá otro ser, aquella serpiente a quien conoció en el jardín del Edén, tendría las palabras correctas para él.

—Pero ¿quiere saber qué es lo más ridículo de todo esto? Aunque me cuestione mi magia… yo...—Merlin se secaba sus lágrimas —… yo no cambiaría esto, por nada del mundo y ni siquiera sé porqué tengo esa sensación, pero así es.

Esa fue la segunda vez que escuchaba a una persona con un destino muy grande decir eso.

Fue entonces cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que estaba con la persona correcta y no le dejaría solo con aquel gran peso sobre sus hombros.


End file.
